Smocze Oko pana tuczy (część 1)
Smocze Oko pana tuczy (część 1) (ang. Dragon Eye of the Beholder, Part 1) – pierwszy odcinek trzeciego sezonu serialu Jeźdźcy smoków, ''a zarazem pierwszy odcinek pierwszej serii. Jego premiera w USA odbyła się 26 czerwca 2016 roku na platformie internetowej Netflix, zaś w Polsce 15 lutego 2016 roku na kanale Cartoon Network. Opis ''Podczas poszukiwań Dagura Szalonego, który zbiegł z więzienia, Czkawka i smoczy jeźdźcy odkrywają tajemniczy obiekt, który wskaże im ich przeznaczenie. Fabuła W więzieniu Łupieżców nadchodzi pora obiadu. Wiking roznoszący jedzenie podrzuca jednemu z więźniów czerwone zawiniątko. Współwięzień protestuje, że tamten zawsze jest specjalnie traktowany, na co Dagur (który okazuje się być owym więźniem) zaczyna z nim agresywną rozmowę. Mówi, że przez całe trzy lata drażnił go jego głos, i ogłusza współwięźnia. Potem rozwija zawiniątko, w którym znajduje się klucz. Dagur ucieka z więzienia, nokautując przy tym napotkanych ludzi. Wychodzi z budynku i kieruje się w stronę portu, zapowiadając swój powrót Czkawce. Tymczasem w okolicach Berk Czkawka oraz Szczerbatek ćwiczą nowe akrobacje w czasie lotu. Przedstawia wyspę Berk, która nieco się zmieniła w ciągu ostatnich trzech lat - widać powstający smoczy hangar, postawione już paśniki oraz wiatrak. Przedstawia również grupę jeźdźców, z których każdy znalazł dla siebie zajęcie. Sączysmark dostał pracę w zbrojowni, bliźniaki Mieczyk i Szpadka wciąż są nieudacznikami zajmują się robieniem kawałów, zaś Śledzik prowadzi zajęcia o historii Berk i smoków dla dzieci mieszkających w wiosce. Kiedy nad ich głowami przelatują Czkawka ze Szczerbtkiem, Śledzik przedstawia dzieciom "dwójkę bohaterów Berk" (znajdujący się w pobliżu Stoick oraz Pyskacz początkowo sądzą, że chodzi o nich). Podczas lotu Czkawki i Szczerbatka podlatuje do nich Astrid na Wichurze. Dziewczyna chce coś przekazać Czkawce, ten jednak namawia ją do wyścigów. Podekscytowany chłopak jest przekonany, że w oddali dostrzegł nieznany gatunek smoka, i leci w tym kierunku. Okazuje się, że to bliźniaki, ujeżdżający Wyma i Jota, urządzają żarty. W końcu Czkawka ląduje na klifie i wspólny lot kończy się rozmową z Astrid. Oznajmia ona Czkawce, że wstępuje do straży Berk, w związku z czym nie będzie już mogła brać udziału we wspólnych eksploracjach i bezowocnych (od dłuższego czasu) poszukiwaniach nowych lądów i gatunków smoków. Przy okazji zwraca mu uwagę, że już każde miejsce w Archipelagu zostało dwukrotnie zbadane i nie ma już czego szukać. Smutny Czkawka uświadamia sobie, że został sam i ma tylko Szczerbatka. Tymczasem Mieczyk wraz z siostrą znajdują w morzu Johanna. Przynoszą go na grzbiecie swojego smoka najpierw na statek Wiadra i Grubego, przy okazji strasząc ich, że są morskim potworem, a później zanoszą mężczyznę do wioski. Po niezbyt miłej rozmowie z Astrid, Czkawka postanawia porozmawiać z ojcem w ich domu. Oznajmia wodzowi, że Astrid dołączyła do straży Berk i że jako jedyny nie znalazł swojego zajęcia, prócz smoków. Jego monolog przerywa pojawienie się bliźniaków z Johannem w progu domu. Wyczerpany tułaczką po morzu kupiec przekazuje informację, że Dagur uciekł z więzienia i jego głównym celem jest dorwanie Czkawki. Następnego dnia Czkawka zwołuje jeźdźców w Akademii i obmyśla plan znalezienia ich wroga. Jeźdźcy zwracają uwagę, że Dagur może być gdziekolwiek, a nie ma sensu ani możliwości przeszukania całego oceanu. Po chwili dołącza do nich Johann, który po przespanej nocy powrócił do formy i czuje się znacznie lepiej. Przekazuje jeźdźcom istotne informacje, między innymi o tym, gdzie mogą szukać Dagura, oraz o statku zwanym Kosiarzem, od którego powinni trzymać się z daleka. Jeźdźcy wyruszają na północ. Po zapadnięciu zmroku docierają do Cmentarzyska Statków, które powoduje u smoków ogromny niepokój i lądują na pokładzie jednego z okrętów. Po chwili z morza wyłaniają się ogromne węgorze, które odstraszają smoki. Wszystkie, prócz Szczerbatka, odlatują, a na pokład wdrapują się olbrzymie wrzeszczące węgorze. Usiłują zatopić statek, owijając się wokół niego i ciągnąc do wody. Astrid, która nie zdołała utrzymać równowagi, wpada do morza, skąd wyciąga ją Czkawka. Szczerbatek swoim ogniem rozprasza węgorze i ratuje statek przed zatonięciem. W końcu jeźdźcy postanawiają się rozdzielić, przeszukać statki i zabrać wszystkie cenne rzeczy, by nie dostały się w ręce Dagura. Bliźniaki znajdują komnatę z diamentami, które pragną zabrać ze sobą na Berk (Szpadka gromadzi je w swoich policzkach). Sączysmark znajduje pomieszczenie ze złotymi pucharami oraz zamkniętą skrzynią, w której znajduje włosy. Początkowo zdziwiony i rozczarowany, dostrzega portret pewnych ludzi i docenia włosy, które okazują się być królewskie. Udaje wodza, potem bliźniaków, i zakłada włosy na swoją głowę. Śledzik znajduje pokój wypełniony zwojami, mapami oraz księgami (na których widnieje symbol Smoczego Podręcznika) i pławi się w nich, mówiąc, że wiedza jest najcenniejszym skarbem. Zaś Czkawka i Szczerbatek, wbrew ostrzerzeniom Johanna sprawdzają Kosiarza. Po przebyciu licznych pułapek, znajdują pomieszczenie, w którego ścianach znajdują się klatki ze smoczymi kośćmi. Widząc to, Szczerbatek staje się smutny, a Czkawka zauważa, że statek ten należał do ludzi, którzy z pewnością nie byli przyjaciółmi smoków. W pokoju na samym końcu korytarza odkrywają zbroję oraz kości ludzkiej ręki położone na dziwnym przedmiocie. Chłopak zabiera go, a wówczas uruchamiają się pułapki. Z pomocą Szczerbatka unika ich i razem wydostają się na górny pokład statku. Stają naprzeciw Dagura w towarzystwie dwóch służących mu wojowników. Były więzień udaje czułe powitanie z bratem (jak nazywa Czkawkę, choć nie są rodzeństwem) i odsłania stojącą za nim klatkę. Czkawka zauważa uwięzionych w niej jeźdźców. Dagur żąda oddania Smoczego Oka i Czkawka posłusznie wykonuje jego polecenie, ponieważ nie ma wyjścia. Zadowolony Dagur ucieka na swój statek, zacumowany pod Kosiarzem, i odpływa. Czkawka ze Szczerbatkiem ruszają za nim w pogoń, lecz Dagur strzela w jego stronę kamieniem. Przyjaciele unikają ciosu, wyśmiewając Dagura, że nie trafił, ten jednak odpowiada, że nigdy nie chybia, i w tym momencie kamień uderza w Kosiarza. Jeźdźcy, uwięzieni w klatce na pokładzie nawiedzonego statku, wołają o pomoc. Dagur woła do Czkawki, że ma wybór: albo gonić swojego wroga, albo ratować przyjaciół. Najważniejsze wydarzenia *Dagur po 3 latach ucieka z więzienia Łupieżców. *Jeźdźcy smoków znajdują na pokładzie Kosiarza Smocze Oko i przy okazji odkrywają, że statek należał do plemienia ludzi spoza Archipelagu, które było wrogo nastawione wobec smoków. *Przyjaciele odkrywają odmianę ogromnych, kilkumetrowych węgorzy. Postacie Ludzie *Czkawka *Astrid *Sączysmark *Śledzik *Szpadka *Mieczyk *Stoick *Pyskacz *Johann Kupczy *Dagur Szalony *Bestial Smoki *Szczerbatek (Nocna Furia) *Wichura (Śmiertnik Zębacz) *Wym i Jot (Zębiróg Zamkogłowy) *Hakokieł (Koszmar Ponocnik) *Sztukamięs (Gronkiel) Ciekawostki *Napisy umieszczone na burcie Kosiarza oraz na klatkach są napisane pismem klinowym. *Żniwiarz oraz ludzie z nim związani nazywali siebie mianem "Smoczych Mistrzów" (ang. Dragon Masters) i byli wrogo nastawieni wobec smoków. Co ciekawe, tak miał się nazywać trzeci sezon serialu. *Polska nazwa odcinka (jak i również części drugiej) jest nawiązaniem do przysłowia "pańskie oko konia tuczy". Zobacz też en:Dragon_Eye_of_the_Beholder,_Part_1 es:Ojo del Dragón en Quien lo Mira (Primera Parte) Kategoria:Odcinki Kategoria:Jeźdźcy smoków: Na końcu świata (sezon 1) Kategoria:Jeźdźcy smoków: Na końcu świata